


The Musicians Sorrow

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Roman has a certain habit. Where whenever something happens with the others that causes him great emotional distress, he'll switch the setting of the imagination to a city, stand on the roof of one of the buildings, and play the violin. He's not playing it for anyone, nobody's watching him, nobody's listening, it's just him all alone.After POF, Roman rushes into the imagination and immediatly switches the scenery to a city. He runs up onto the roof of the building he always goes to when he does this, and summons his violin. Once he starts playing, he relaxes, the music calming him down.[Prompt from Tumblr]
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	The Musicians Sorrow

Roman has a certain habit. Where whenever something happens with the others that causes him great emotional distress, he'll switch the setting of the imagination to a city, stand on the roof of one of the buildings, and play the violin. He's not playing it for anyone, nobody's watching him, nobody's listening, it's just him all alone. It's relaxing and calms him down.  
…

Roman ran, sobs beginning to break free from him despite his efforts to hold them back. He threw open his dolr, and wretched it shut behind him in one move not stopping or slowing down as he ran to the other door in his room and threw it open. 

The second his feet hit the ground the imagination begins to change around him. The open fields, forests and small hills, begin shifting into roadways, city buildings and cars. The sound of the city and the chattering of the people fill Romans ears but he doesn't stop. He rushes into one of the buildings, the tallest one, a beautiful structure of glass and mental, and ignoring the elevator he goes to the stairs; feet pounding on each step as he climbs. 

It isn't long, or doesn't feel like long, until he techs the top. Chest heaving as he gasps for air, pushing back the sobs so he can breathe. He pauses only for a moment before striding over to near the edge and looks over the city. The setting is night now, but the city still rang with noise and life. 

Sniffling Roman summons his violin. He held it to his chin, rested the bow on the strings and started to play. He let his tears fall freely now as he plays. A song of sorrow, of pain. It flows through him, from his very core out into the city. Everything is silent now but the music he plays, shifting, flowing, changing but still utterly guardians captivating.

Roman close's his eyes, losing himself to the tune. He feels his body relax, even though tears still fall. He sees the music dancing in front of his eyes. Sees the beautiful bursts of colors that only happen in the imagination, and let's a small smile grace his face.

He knows he is no Mozart, that this will never be Beethoven's Symphony, but music is an art. And he is The Artist is he not? So maybe he will never be famous, maybe he will never be a great musician or actor or painter, but as long as he has these moments…where it's just him, full of music and life…well, maybe he can learn to live with that.

The music swells as Roman pours himself into it. It fills the imagination, and spreads outwards, filling the mindscape in a way it never had before. Normally when Roman player each side could hear it faintly, in the back of their mind but now, it would not, could not be ignored. Each Side stopped what they were doing as the heard the music, and felt it in their core. As they felt a part of themselves respond to the music, as they felt his pain, his sorrows.

  
Remus halted from what he'd been destroying in his side of the imagination. He shuddered as he felt the music sweep over him. His grip on his Morning Star slackened and his eyes widened as he looked towards Romans half. Never before had he heard such emotion from his brothers music. He'd never felt his twins pain like this. Remus growled as he tightened his grip on his Morning Star whoever has hurt his brother and enough for his music to be like this would be getting absolutely destroyed by The Duke. But that was for later. Remus heaved his weapon up resting it on his shoulders as he struck off for Romans place. 

  
Logan froze in his room where he been tenderly putting bruise cream on his neck. His head turned unconsciously towards his door, where the music came from. Logan felt tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked them away, the music filling his whole room as he sat and listened. It felt like an eternity before Logan stood up. He went over to his closet and took down a case from one of the top shelves. Logan smiled at it softly and strode off for Romans room. Finding the door unlocked he headed into the imagination, following the pull of the music and where it led him.

  
Virgil looked up from his place in the floor of his room. His eyeshadow was dark and smudged, and look confused as he listen to the sad tune the floated into his room. He sighed resting his head back on his knees. It seemed he wasn't the only one who felt like sh*t right now. He hummed along to the quiet melody, closing his eyes and letting it do as it wished. Flowing in and around him, filling him with a strange kind of sadness. Only he knew it wasn't his own sorrow he felt, but Romans.

  
Patton and Janus were together in the kitchen talking when they heard Roman's music. They both paused in their conversation, looking at each other questionably before simply listening. 

Patton bit his lip as the music swelled in his ears, tears coming to his eyes. He sniffled, knowing in his heart that the sadness coming from Roman was his fault. Or at least mostly his fault. He had failed Roman today, he'd failed everyone. An nd now his kiddo was hurting. Patton had never heard sad music from Roman before. It was always happy, always upbeat. It always brought a smile to the face of whoever heard it. This...this was undeniably sad. It was filled with pain and sorrow and Patton felt it in his core. He sniffled again and looked up with a start as he felt a hand laid on his. Janus was looking at him softly. Patton leaned into his shoulder and cried softly.

Janus held Patton best he could as he listened. He knew of Romans violin sessions, after all it was quite hard to keep a secret from him. But this...he'd never heard Roman's violin music, and this was so full of sorrow that if he didn't know in his core that it was Roman who was playing it, he'd have never believed it. He looked down guilt eating at him. He was sorry for what he'd said to Roman. Though what Roman had said hurt, he knew he went much to far. Nobody likes to be related to their sibling, no matter how great their relationship was. And Roman and Remus' wasn't…great. He sighed, and helped Patton a bit tighter. An apology was certainly in order.

  
Remus and Logan met at the bottom of the building. Remus was ready to start swinging when he saw the bruise on Logan's neck. He paused and tilted his head in question. Logan explained what he knew and Remus nodded gesturing for Logan to go first. They took the elevator as far up as they could then climbed the stairs the rest of the way. Once they got to the top they stopped for a minute to simply watch.

Roman's tears had finally stopped. His hands were beginning to grow tired but he didn't stop. He continued, pouring all his emotions into the song. It had taken a lighter tone but was still sad. He looked up at the stars and smiled, his eyes red and puffy, tears tracks on his face. He simply breathed. He didn't notice the others arrival til Remus spoke. "Hey Ro," 

The violin screeched as Roman jerked, startled and spun around. Remus had moved closer along with Logan. Logan had opened his case. A beautifully designed flute rested in his hands, it was a stunning silver and seemed to blow in the starlight. Remus was standing behind a keyboard he'd conjured. It was a deep green, with black designs. Still gorey and definitely Remus, but beautiful in its own way. 

Roman looked at the both confused. Logan raised his flute to his lips and began playing. Logics melody filled the air, and Roman nearly smiled at the tune. It seemed neat, precise. Just like Logan. But still full of wonder and curiosity and...And love. 

Remus joined the song. His tune mixing with Logan's. Remus' was upbeat, but slow. It was funky but still sweet. It mixed with Logan's and swirled around Roman filling him with happiness. There was still sorrow yes, it wouldn't just disappear, but Roman felt like their would be a happy future for them. Someway, somehow.

Roman raised his violin again, and though his arms ached slightly and his hands were tired, he played with them. Their melodies mingling together and filling the mindeplace. It was a hopeful tune, full of things to come. Not quite happy, but not quite sad.

Virgil chuckled and nodded his head when he heard it.

Patton and Janus looked at each other and smiled.

And Thomas… Thomas was filled with a hope of good things to come. He was filled with a sense of peace and joy, with a bit of sadness. But really it was ok. _Yeah_ , he thought. _It was ok._


End file.
